


The New and Exciting Concept of Work-Life Balance

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [11]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Danny Hebert's boyfriend is Colin Wallis.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	The New and Exciting Concept of Work-Life Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Being _Colin_ , just _Colin_ , is hard. Harder than he thought. Harder than it should be.

(He hadn’t ever stopped being _Armsmaster_ since he first put on the mask.)

(Last week, Taylor asked him if he had any hobby.)

(The answer was no. He hadn’t had a hobby in about fifteen years. He had to make one up on the spot.)

(There had been a report on a possible sighting of Shatterbird, and by mental association, he said mosaics. He had never made a single mosaic in his life, and now Taylor roped him into making one for Danny’s birthday.)

Being _Colin_ is hard.

(It feels like only _Armsmaster_ is real, like _Colin_ is a mask he wears.)

(He can’t be _Colin_ without being _Armsmaster_ , not really, not long term, not even just to play pretend.)

He doesn’t want to play pretend. He doesn’t want want _Colin_ to be pretend, or his relationship with Danny and Taylor to be false.

(He knows he will have to tell them, sooner or later. If he wants it to be real, if he wants it to last, he needs to tell them.)

(But what if they don’t like _Armsmaster_?)

(What if they prefer _Armsmaster_ to _Colin_? _Armsmaster_ saves lives. _Colin_ doesn’t.)

(Every minute he spends as _Colin_ is one he doesn’t spend helping people.)

Taylor hands him a tile for the mosaic, and downstairs, Danny calls them for dinner.

(It’s hard being _Colin_. But he thinks he’s going to try for a little longer.)


End file.
